Bright White Walls
by Unknownlight
Summary: Is it only a mere "draw" when both sides lose?


SA-55 'Ergo' had been invited to Dr. Eggman's private chambers. Eggman's chambers were where the Doctor thought up his most devious plans. No robot was ever allowed in there for the practical reason that if Tails ever hacked into any of Eggman's robots the fox wouldn't be able to spy. Because of this Ergo got conflicting orders when he was summoned to Eggman's planning room: he was both programmed to not be allowed to enter the room and programmed to follow each and every one of Eggman's orders. Soon, though, the Doctor solved the problem by overriding Ergo's previous orders and allowing him in.

Ergo bounced into the Doctor's private room to see that the walls, floor, and ceiling were completely white, no decorations, no colours, no writing on the walls, just pure white. At the end of the room there was a single computer with a single office chair next to it. Sitting in that chair was a bald, fat man with twig-like arms and legs and an absurdly huge moustache. The man was wearing a red jacket with yellow button-like things on it and black tights. The man was Ergo's creator, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. The robot knew him well enough to see that something was wrong, but he didn't know what, so he simply started off with an unemotional greeting:

"You wanted to see me, Doctor?"

Ivo sighed. "Yes, yes I did."

Ergo waited for the Doctor to continue. He didn't. "Why did you want to see me?" Ergo asked, trying to get Robotnik to say something to him.

"I wanted to see _you_ particularly because you're my only robot with any intelligence that hasn't turned on me yet." Eggman said with regret.

Ergo waited again for Eggman to continue. This time his waiting paid off.

"I wanted to see if you could possibly enlighten me as to why I always fail, no matter how hard I try. I wanted you to tell me why I always keep on trying, even though I know I'll keep on failing. Tell me what the purpose of all this is!" Eggman demanded, his arms flailing about.

"The purpose of this fighting is so that you can create a better world for all to live in once you win." Ergo answered immediately.

Eggman calmed down. "Yes, that's what I told you, right?"

"Correct." Ergo responded, "You were right then and you are right now."

"But what if I _can't _win? What would the purpose of all this if I _can't_ win?" the Doctor asked his loyal servant.

Ergo kept silent.

Eggman continued, "Would it be better for me to force a draw rather than fail outright?"

Ergo made a questioning look toward Eggman. "You can force a draw?"

"Yes, I can." Eggman answered, "I won't tell you how at this moment, but I need to decide whether to call a draw or not now."

"Why now?" Ergo was genuinely curious.

"Today is June 23. Do you know what two things happen on this day?"

Ergo used Eggman's rhetorical question as an excuse to make a joke. "Well, on this day in the year 1180 was the first battle of Uji, which started the Genpei War in Japan. And on this day in the year 1860 the United Federation Congress established the Government Printi..."

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Eggman snapped at the robot. "What two things have happened today that affects me?!"

"Today's your birthday."

"And..." Eggman said impatiently.

"Today is Sonic the Hedgehog's birthday as well." Ergo finished.

"Yes. We both have our birthdays on the same day. Ironic, isn't it? Mortal enemies that happen to share the same special day. Perhaps someone could find some meaning behind it, but to me it's a simple coincidence. Nevertheless, if we're going to call a draw to our fighting, I want it to happen on this day." Eggman explained.

While Ergo didn't quite understand Eggman's point-of-view on the subject, he understood that it seemed to be important to the Doctor that, if he decided to stop fighting, he would do so on his birthday.

"So, SA-55, do you truly believe I can ever win a fight against Sonic?" Eggman asked.

Ergo was initially shocked by the question. Eggman had never before asked a robot for its opinion on any subject, let alone something as heavy as this. While Ergo was tempted to just say 'no', he wondered if the Doctor would just dismantle him for saying that as he did other robots that he was angry with. After a few moments of thinking, he decided that it couldn't hurt if he just asked outright.

"Will anything happen to me if I say 'no', Doctor?"

Eggman shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you because I know that whatever I say will influence your answer. I don't want that."

Ergo stared at Eggman curiously.

_'What's up with him?' _Ergo thought,_ 'This isn't what the Doctor is usually like at all. Will he dismantle me if I say the wrong thing? Will he reward me for being honest, even if I say something he disagrees with?'_

In any case, the robot knew that there was no time to ponder such questions, as Eggman was now in Ergo's face, waiting for his answer.

"No." Ergo said emotionless, deciding to tell the truth.

Eggman didn't seem particularly surprised, which shocked Ergo. "I expected that." he said, as if sensing the robot's surprise, "Now then, shall I call a draw then? Answer honestly."

This question had a much obvious answer to Ergo. "Sure, if you no longer want to fight then call a draw."

Eggman smiled for the first time since Ergo got there. "Good. Thank you, SA-55, for helping me make my decision." With that, Eggman swirled around on his chair to face the computer at the back of the white room. He brought up a control screen that could control every weapon in the building.

Ergo bounced over to Eggman. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"I'm forcing a draw." he answered. Then he brought up the sub-panel that controlled nuclear weapons in the Station Square area.

"Doctor, the base we're in right now is near Station Square, if you use those weapons it will destroy us."

"That's the point." Eggman sighed in regret.

"Doctor," Ergo was starting to panic, "I thought you had given up fighting!"

"No! I'm not _giving up_!" the Doctor snarled, "I'm forcing a draw, just like I said. Sonic and his friends are having his birthday party at that pink hedgehog's house. She lives in Station Square. We blow Station Square up. Simple. I can't just go to Sonic and say 'I don't want to fight anymore.' If I do that then I lose and Sonic wins. I may no longer have the will to win, but I'm not going to lose because of that! If we both die at the same time, then it's a draw."

Ergo was now in full fledged panic-mode. "That's not a draw! That's suicide!"

"No, it's not suicide. I am simply willing to die to defeat my enemy. That's a heroic sacrifice, not suicide." Eggman explained, calmly.

"No, this _is _suicide. You can't just say that it's not suicide because other people are dying with you!"

Eggman sighed. "I don't want to lose anymore. I'm sick of losing. If Sonic wins, then everything I have ever done in my entire life is meaningless. I will not let that happen. I'd rather go out with a bang," Eggman pressed the "launch" button on the computer. The standard 'Are You Sure?' message appeared on the screen, "Which is exactly what I'm going to do!"

The Doctor hit the 'Yes' button. The nuclear missile launched, but it would take a few seconds before it hit Station Square, leaving Eggman and Ergo a few seconds of thought before they died.

"You're evil." Ergo simply said.

Eggman looked saddened by the remark. "I do what I must." he said.

Ergo was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the white walls of the room suddenly getting a whole lot brighter.

Eggman saw the bright white walls as well. Knowing what it meant, Eggman smiled an ironic smile and said his last words: "Happy Birthday, Sonic the Hedgehog. I hope you enjoy my present."

And then Station Square, and everyone in it, was gone.

* * *

**A/N: It's June 23! Happy Birthday Sonic!**

**I wrote this fic at the absolute last minute, mainly because I didn't realize it would be June 23 today until around 8:00 pm yesterday. So I quickly typed this out. It may seem rushed, but I needed _something_ for Sonic's birthday. **

**BTW, whoever finds the _extremely_ subtle reference to Smash Bros. gets a cookie. **


End file.
